Skill: Heartbreak
Heartbreak Heartbreak is a Skill Statistic associated with Training. It represents an actor's ability to wield the magical power of dark emotions. Trauma Cost Using a break involves focusing on terribly sad, traumatic or terrifying thoughts or memories, and this isn't very good for mental well being. When a break is used, it becomes a trauma card. Recovering from the card allows the actor to use the again. Learning Breaks * 10PAPs: Eternal Horror: Heartbreak +1L. * 15PAPs: Crushing Despair: Heartbreak +1L when using Fire and Radiation breaks. * 15PAPs: True Terror: Heartbreak +1L when using Lightning and Magnetism breaks. * 5PAPs: Horrific Experience: Reduce Cancel by 1 for chosen Ferrofoam break. * 10PAPs: Desperate Experience: Reduce Cancel by 2 for chosen Fire and Radiation break. * 10Paps: Terrifying Experience: Reduce Cancel by 2 for chosen Lightning and Magnetism break. Breaks Ferrofoam All Ferrofoam breaks are C2. * 2- Basilisk Field: Replace carbon in living beings with ferrofoam in a 3x3 area within 20m. Success inflicts 25 damage to living creatures and destroys objects made of organic matter. * 4- Synthetic Restoration: Repair a living being within 20m. Target gains structure equal to life lost, and gains 1d6 inhumanity. Life replaced can not be healed until after a visit to the hospital to remove the clanky bits that now sustain your existence. * 6- Cybernetic Optimization: Replace stats of living beings in a 9x9 centered on you. Actors with cybernetic arms get... * 8- Ferrofoam Effect: Create objects and structures up to 100 squares large out of ferrofoam starting within 20m. Ground vehicles are fine, but flying vehicles fly really bad. You can also make guns but not laser guns, as well as bridges and walls. Also, you can disintegrate things made of organic matter, concrete, metal and ferrofoam. Making doors is common. Fire and Radiation All Fire and Radiation breaks are C3. The fire is green. * 1- Atomic Combustion: Break the atoms in a target with 20m. Success inflicts 30 damage to a living creature. Actors who die from this effect erupt into an nuclear explosion, spreading the effect in a 3x3 centered on it. Each iteration does 5 less damage. * 3- Nuclear Inferno: Ignite the air in a 9x9 area within 20m. Success inflicts 20 damage with Fire(2). Armor C4+ protects against this effect. * 5- Flaming Sword: Create a CQC weapon to wield in melee. The sword is @4=20 Fire(2) and lasts 1 scene. * 7- Radioactive Aura: Cloak yourself in flame and fury. Until the end of the scene, you are immune to the effects of fire and radiation (including other Breaks from this group). You disrupt radio communications within the scene, illuminate 16m, and cause sickness, vomiting and bleeding eyes with 4m. Agents that start their turn within 4m are knocked down. * 9- Fire and Radiation Effect: Create, manipulate or remove fire and/or radiation in up to 100 squares starting within 20m. You could combust the concrete in a floor of a skyscraper, melt asphalt, boil water storage tanks and create radiation sickness in a room of poor people. This effect knocks down targets in combat. Lightning and Magnetism All Lightning and Magnetism breaks are C3. The lightning is purple.) * 1- Stop Heart: Disrupt bioelectrical signals in a living being within 20m. Success kills the target. * 3- Thunder Salvo: Strike a 9x9 area within 20m with electric fury. Success inflicts 20 damage with Electric(2). Armor C4+ protects against this effect. * 5- Galvanic Force: Throw enemies around with magnetism. Success moves each actor in a 3x3 area within 20m up to 8m in any direction. Collision with hard surfaces inflicts 10 damage. * 7- Magnetic Disruption: Cloak yourself in disruptive forces. Until the end of the scene, you are immune to the effects of electricity and magnetism (including other breaks from this group). You disrupt radio communication within the scene, can see through smoke, darkness and walls 12m and cause dizziness and disorientation within 4m. Actors that start their turn within 4m of you are knocked down. * 9- Lightning and Magnetism Effect: Create, manipulate or remove electricity and/or magnetism in up to 100 squares, starting within 20m. You could blackout a building, power a bank of machines, confuse a mob. This effect knocks down targets in combat. Category:Case Nightmare Ruby Category:Skill Statistics Category:Statistics Category:Heartbreak